gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas
Список радиостанций в GTA San Andreas. Bounce FM right|150px Жанр: фанк Диджей: The Funktipus Резюме: Bounce FM — это фанк радиостанция, вещающая из Сан-Фиерро. Интересно, что ведущий WCTR Area 53, Марвин Трилл, звонит на Bounce FM, ошибочно полагая, что «The Party Ship» (второе название радиостанции), это реально существующая летающая тарелка, на которую он хочет попасть. # Cameo — Candy # Dazz Band — Let It Whip # Fatback Band — Yum Yum (Gimme Some) # Gap Band — You Dropped a Bomb on Me # George Clinton — Loopzilla # Johnny Harris — Odyssey # Kool & The Gang — Hollywood Swinging # Lakeside — Fantastic Voyage # Maze — Twilight # MFSB — Love Is The Message (Remix) # Rick James — Cold Blooded # Ronnie Hudson & The Street People — West Coast Poplock # Roy Ayers — Running Away # The Isley Brothers — Between the Sheets # The Ohio Players — Funky Worm # The Ohio Players — Love Rollercoaster # Zapp — I Can Make You Dance Файл:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio CSR 103.9 right|150px Жанр: нью-джек-свинг Диджей: Филлип 'PM' Майклс Резюме: Диджей Филлип «PM» Майклс обожает свою радиостанцию и ночное время суток. CSR 103.9 вещает из Лас-Вентураса в жанрах New Jack Swing и Соntemporary R&B. Филлип очень самовлюбленный персонаж, полагающий, что он очередная большая звезда, несмотря на довольно сомнительный успех его карьеры. После песни Poison группы Bell Biv DeVoe, участником которой является озвучивающий диджея Майкл Бивинс, Филлип заявляет, что был приглашен в группу, но отказался. # Aaron Hall — Don’t Be Afraid # Bell Biv DeVoe — Poison # Bobby Brown — Don’t Be Cruel # Boyz II Men — Motownphilly # En Vogue — My Lovin' (You’re Never Gonna Get It) # Guy — Groove Me # Johnny Gill — Rub You the Right Way # Ralph Tresvant — Sensitivity # Samuelle — So You Like What You See # Soul II Soul — Keep on Movin' '' # SWV — ''I’m So Into You # Today — I Got the Feeling # Wreckx-N-Effect — New Jack Swing Файл:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Full radio K-DST right|150px Жанр: классический рок Диджей: Томми 'The Nightmare' Смит Резюме: Диджея Томми «Nightmare» Смита озвучил вокалист группы Guns N' Roses (одна из песен которой звучит на другой игровой радиостанции — Radio X) — Эксл Роуз. Сам диджей утверждает, что в 70-х он был вокалистом группы (вымышленной, конечно) «The Crystals», которая, судя по его словам, распалась в 1977-м году. Радиостанция вещает из Лос-Сантоса в жанре классический рок. Смит обожает ночь, так как из-за любви к ней он даже взял псевдоним «The Nightmare» (Ночной Кошмар). # America — A Horse With No Name # Billy Idol — White Wedding # Boston — Smokin' # Creedence Clearwater Revival — Green River # David Bowie — Somebody Up There Likes Me # Eddie Money — Two Tickets to Paradise # Foghat — Slow Ride # Grand Funk Railroad — Some Kind of Wonderful # Heart — Barracuda # Humble Pie — Get Down to it # Joe Cocker — Woman to Woman # Kiss — Strutter # Lynyrd Skynyrd — Free Bird # Rod Stewart — Young Turks # The Who — Eminence Front # Tom Petty — Runnin' Down a Dream # Toto — Hold the Line Файл:GTA San Andreas - K-DST (Rev. 1) Full radio K-Jah West right|150px Жанр: регги Диджей: Маршалл Питерс, Джонни Лоутон Резюме: Единственная радиостанция с двумя диджеями и одна из двух радиостанций, не принимающих звонки. K-Jah West одна из самых неоднозначных станций в игре. Диджеи дополняют друг друга, но у них есть различия: Маршал Питерс любит больше регги, а Джонни Лоутон — даб. К ска оба диджея относятся одинаково. Радиостанция вещает из Лас-Вентураса. К времени суток диджеи относятся по-разному: Питерс любит больше день, а Лоутон — ночь. # Augustus Pablo — King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown # Barrington Levy — Here I Come # Black Harmony — Don’t Let it Go to Your Head # Black Uhuru — Great Train Robbery # Blood Sisters — Ring My Bell # Buju Banton — Batty Rider # Dennis Brown — Revolution # Dillinger — Cocaine in My Brain # I-Roy — Sidewalk Killer # Max Romeo + The Upsetters — I Chase the Devil # Reggie Stepper — Drum Pan Solo # Shabba Ranks — Wicked Inna Bed # The Pliers — Bam Bam # Toots & the Maytals — Funky Kingston # Toots & the Maytals — Pressure Drop # Willie Williams — Armagideon Time Файл:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio K-Rose right|150px Жанр: кантри Диджей: Мэри-Бет Мэйбелл Резюме: K-Rose — одна из немногих радиостанциий в играх серии GTA, транслирующая кантри-музыку (не считая «The Fergus Buckner Show» в Grand Theft Auto; существует так-же радиостанция Rebel Radio в GTA V). Диджей — жизнерадостная девушка Мэри Бэт Мэйбелл. Судя по её словам, её много раз бросали парни ещё в школе, затем в колледже, и даже сейчас она была замужем 5 раз. И все 5-неудачно, а в процессе прохождения игры вы услышите, что от неё ушёл очередной (уже шестой) муж. Радиостанция транслируется из деревни Паломино Крик. Мэри обожает день. Ночью, как она считает, тяжело транслировать кантри. # Asleep at the Wheel — The Letter That Johnny Walker Read # Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn — Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man # Ed Bruce — Mamas Don’t Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys # Eddie Rabbitt — I Love A Rainy Night # Desert Rose Band — One Step Forward # Hank Williams — Hey Good Lookin' # Jerry Reed — Amos Moses # Juice Newton — Queen of Hearts # Merle Haggard — Always Wanting You # Micky Gilley — Make The World Go Away # Patsy Cline — Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray # The Statler Brothers — Bed of Roses # The Statler Brothers — New York City # Whitey Shafer — All My Ex’s Live in Texas # Willie Nelson — Crazy Файл:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Master Sounds 98.3 right|150px Жанр: rare groove Диджей: Джонни 'The Love Giant' Паркинсон Резюме: Диджей Джонни «The Love Giant» Паркинсон называет себя «самым маленьким секс-гигантом в мире». Также он любитель ночного времени суток. В эфире можно услышать, как он упоминает James Brown'а и его песню «Papa’s Got A Brand New Bag» 1968-го года, так как это первая песня в стиле Funk. Радиостанция вещает из Лас-Вентураса. # Bobby Byrd — Hot Pants # Bobby Byrd — I Know You Got Soul # Bob James — Nautilus # Booker T. & the M.G.'s — Green Onions # Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band — Express Yourself # Gloria Jones — Tainted Love # Harlem Underground Band — Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba # James Brown — Funky President # James Brown — The Payback # Lyn Collins — Rock Me Again and Again # Lyn Collins — Think (About It) # Maceo & the Macks — Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) # Maceo & the Macks — Soul Power '74 # Sir Joe Quarterman + Free Soul — (I Got) So Much Trouble in My Mind # The Blackbyrds — Rock Creek Park # The Chakachas — Jungle Fever # The J.B.'s — The Grunt # War — Low Rider Файл:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio Playback FM right|150px Жанр: хип-хоп (Old School, Golden Age) Диджей: Forth Right MC Резюме: Диджей Forth Right MC самый болтливый из всех диджеев в игре. В эфире он рассказывает про восточное побережье, пришельцев и старую школу хип-хопа. Радиостанция вещает из Лос-Сантоса, но местные рэперы недолюбливают её, так как в её репертуаре хип-хоп восточного побережья, а не западного. Forth Right MC любит и день, и ночь. # Big Daddy Kane — Warm It Up, Kane # Biz Markie — The Vapours # Brand Nubian — Brand Nubian # Eric B. & Rakim — I Know You Got Soul # Gang Starr — B.Y.S. # Kool G Rap & DJ Polo — Road To The Richies # Masta Ace — Me & The Biz # Public Enemy — Rebel Without A Pause # Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock — It Takes Two # Slick Rick — Children’s Story # Spoonie Gee — The Godfather # Ultramagnetic MC’s — Critical Beatdown Файл:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Full radio Radio Los Santos right|150px Жанр: хип-хоп Западного побережья, гангста-рэп, джи-фанк Диджей: Julio G Резюме: По названию можно догадаться, откуда вещает радиостанция. Julio G равнодушен ко всему, кроме хип-хопа Западного побережья и Гангста-рэпа. Также он безразличен кр времени суток. В игре диджей озвучил сам себя. В реальности он является диджеем Radio Los Angeles (прототип Radio Los Santos). # 2Pac feat. Pogo — I Don’t Give a Fuck # Above the Law — Murder Rap # Compton’s Most Wanted — Hood Took Me Under # Cypress Hill — How I Could Just Kill a Man # Da Lench Mob — Guerillas in tha Mist # Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg — Deep Cover # Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg + Jewell + RBX — Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody’s Celebratin') # Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg — Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang # Eazy-E — Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn # Ice Cube feat. Das EFX — Check Yo Self # Ice Cube — It Was a Good Day # Kid Frost — La Raza # N.W.A — Alwayz Into Somethin' # N.W.A — Express Yourself # The D.O.C. — It’s Funky Enough # Too Short — The Ghetto Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Radio X right|150px Жанр: альтернативный рок/метал, хард-рок, хеви-метал Диджей: SAGE Резюме: Радиостанция вещает из Лас-Вентураса. Диджей радиостанции SAGE (женщина) мечтает о смерти. Судя по её разговорам, она уже запланировала свои похороны. Любит ночь. Также она очень откровенна. Например, она один раз сказала: «Вы не представляете, как тяжело быть диджеем. Надо придумать, о чём говорить между песнями». # Helmet — «Unsung» # Depeche Mode — «Personal Jesus» # Faith No More — «Midlife Crisis» # Danzig — «Mother» # Living Colour — «Cult of Personality» # Primal Scream — «Movin' on Up» # Guns N' Roses — «Welcome to the Jungle» # L7 — «Pretend We’re Dead» # Ozzy Osbourne — «Hellraiser» # Soundgarden — «Rusty Cage» # Rage Against the Machine — «Killing in the Name» # Jane’s Addiction — «Been Caught Stealing» # The Stone Roses — «Fools Gold» # Alice in Chains — «Them Bones» # Stone Temple Pilots — «Plush» Файл:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio SF-UR right|150px Жанр: хаус Диджей: Ганс Оберландер Резюме: SF-UR расшифровывается как San Fierro Underground Radio, и вещается, соответственно, из Сан-Фиерро. Диджей Ганс Оберландер очень энергичен и эмоционален. Любит ночь, так как считает, что ночь —лучшее время для хауса. # Jomanda — «Make My Body Rock (Feel It)» # 808 State — «Pacific State» (?) # The Todd Terry Project — «Weekend» # Nightwriters — «Let The Music Use You» # Marshall Jefferson — «Move Your Body» # Maurice — «This Is Acid» # Mr. Fingers — «Can You Feel It?» # A Guy Called Gerald — «Voodoo Ray» # Cultural Vibe — «Ma Foom Bey» # Ce Ce Rogers — «Someday» # Robert Owens — «I’ll Be Your Friend» # Frankie Knuckles — «Your Love» # Joe Smooth — «Promised Land» # 28th Street Crew — «I Need A Rhythm» # Raze — «Break 4 Love» # Fallout — «The Morning After» Файл:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Full radio WCTR right|150px Разговорное радио. Передачи: * Новости WCTR * Area 53 — теории заговора * Entertaining America — знаменитости * Gardening with Maurice — садоводство * I Say/You Say — политика * Lonely Hearts — взаимоотношения * The Tight End Zone — спорт * The Wild Traveler — путешествия Файл:GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio Реклама на радио *'Zebra Bar' — экзотическая плитка шоколада, совмещающая чёрный шоколад и белый шоколад. *'Proposition 421' (Поправка 421) — поправка к Конституции США против курения, которая позволила бы юридически гражданам стрелять и убивать курильщиков в качестве самообороны. *'Inversion Therapy' — форма лечения для преодоления сильных страхов и фобий, пройдя через которые (например, если Вы боитесь смерти, терапия советует совершать самоубийство) можно избавиться от них.. *'Castradon' — лекарственное средство для лекарственной кастрации. Упомянуто как спонсор автомобильных гонок. *'The Cavern of Sorrow' — ролевая игра в стиле фэнтези, имитирующая Dungeons & Dragons. *'Cluckin' Bell' — реклама сети закусочных быстрого обслуживания, специализирующихся на блюдах из жареной курицы. Пародия на KFC и Taco Bell. *'Blotto’s' — повседневный продовольственный магазин, специализирующийся на рекреационном использовании. *'Ultimate Disc in the Dark' — игра, в которой игрок бросает летящий диск в темноте, цель состоит в том, чтобы поймать диск и добежать к цели, чтобы выиграть. *'Bouche Cologne' — одеколон для мужчин, которые «хотят почувствовать себя настоящими мужчинами». *'My Five Uncles' — ТВ-сериал, пародирующий реальные прототипы, например Полный дом и My Two Dads, рассказывающий о сироте девочке-подростке, принятой в семью пятью весёлыми мужчинами. *'Celebrate with Cake' — «Не в настроении? Съешь кусочек». *'Commemorative Miniatures' — реклама исторических миниатюрных моделей солдатиков и танков. Упоминаются генерал Кастер, Джордж Армстронг, Наполеон и другие. *'Law' — телевизионный сериал юридической тематики по четвергам на канале Weasel. Пародия на американский телесериал Закон Лос-Анджелеса. *'Intergalactic Wrestling Title' — пародия на американские шоу реслинга. *'Proposition 832 — B.I.G.O.T.' (Поправка 832) — организация, стремящаяся запретить иммиграцию. *'Proposition 602' — поправка призванная уменьшить общественный транспорт, преобразовывая автобусные маршруты и железнодорожные линии в большее количество дорог в пользу владельцев автомобилей. *'The Epsilon Program' — религиозная секта. Является пародией на Церковь Саентологии. Также появляется в сюжете GTA V. *'Commando Pest Eradication' — радикальная группа Вьетнамских Ветеранов, предлагающие услуги по истреблению насекомых и других вредителей. *'Dreamakers' — агентство, основанное в Vinewood, где «никто обучаются стать звездами». *'eXsorbeo' — портативная игровая консоль. Реклама пародирует игры на данной системе с мастурбацией, с такими фразами как, «мама смотри, я играю с собой!» («look mom, I’m playing with myself!») и «не играй слишком долго, а то станешь слепым» («don’t play too long or you’ll go blind»). Название явно намекает на Xbox. *'Tropicarcinoma' — крем от загара, изготавливаемый из кокосового масла, цинка, алюминия, бора, магния и других металлов. Название можно расшифровать как «тропическая карцинома». Подразумевается, что усиленное загорание — одна из причин рака кожи. *'Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services (1-866-505-CRIM)' — легкодоступный юридический сервис, предлагающий для мужей страхование жизни жён на случай их попадания в ДТП. Подразумеваются намерения убить супругов, чтобы нажиться на страховке за их гибель. *'Mike Andrews' — гуру самоусовершенствования, продвигающий свой «меньше — больше» способ прихода к богатству для бедных. *'Kilimanjaro' — магазин одежды «для больших мужчин». *'Eris Pump Up Shoes' — реклама спортивной обуви, которая пародирует навязчивую идею середины 90-х с кроссовами Reebok Pump. Марка Eris, ранее показана в рекламе в GTA III. *'Creative Plastic Surgery' — клиника пластической хирургии, продвигающая необычные изменения внешности, такие как хвосты или третья грудь. *'American Bank of Los Santos' — реклама о кредитах, имеет ту же самую музыку, как Little Lacy Surprise в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *'San Andreas Telephone '— пародирует многочисленные телефонные кампании, чья реклама базируется на идее: «Поддерживайте отношения с любимыми». *'Glory Hole Theme Park' — парк отдыха, который пытается приспосабливаться к вкусам и запросам потребителей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, но при этом позиционирует себя как семейный луна-парк. *'Special Needs Cop' — кинофильм про полицейского, работающего под прикрытием в школе для детей с специальными потребностями. Пародия на фильм Детсадовский полицейский. *'Carcer City' — реклама города Карсер Сити, который позиционируется местом отдыха для тех, кто устал «от солнечного света и хорошей погоды». В Карсер Сити происходило действие другой игры от Rockstar Games — Manhunt. *'Shine by Helmut Schein' — Авторские духи. *'Renegade Cologne '— духи для мужчин, которые хотят «сильного запаха мужества». *'Sooth' — микстура от простуды и кашля, сделанная из кодеина, морфина и алкоголя. *'Rapidyke' — комплект для самостоятельного быстрого изменения пола. Слоган рекламы: «Четыре быстрых действия с удивительными эффектами». *'Herr Gruber’s Spa' — международный бизнес-курорт, принадлежавший Herr Gruber. Скорее всего, Herr Gruber — германский нацист, возможно, управитель немецкого концлагеря, так как во время рекламы диктор говорит о его «бывшем рабочем опыте в Германии», «о том, что ради хорошей комплекции можно пожертвовать своим достоинством», а сам он во время рекламы издевается над клиентами, причиняя им боль. *'Sprunk' — сильногазированный безалкогольный напиток, пародия на Спрайт. *'Grin' — лекарственный препарат для лечения депрессии и беспокойства. *'Ice Diamonds/De Koch Diamonds' — совершенный подарок для Вашего партнёра: «охладите эту суку, с ice (игра слов — Ice — лёд и название данной торговой марки).» ("The perfect gift for your partner: «chill that bitch out, with ice.») *'Fokari Film' — компания, разрабатывающая плёнку для фотографирования. Слоган: «Memories are forever…sort of». *'Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn' — услуги (вероятно ломбарда) по обмену абсолютно любых вещей на наличные деньги. Слоган — «We buy everything, including your dignity» (рус. «Мы покупаем всё, включая вашу честь»). *'Logger Beer' — реклама пива. *'Logger Light' — низкокалорийное пиво, которое «облегчает алкоголизм без сопутствующего увеличения веса». *'Redwood Cigarettes' — марка сигарет, помогающая «снять стресс». Спонсор Los Santos City Marathon. *'Lustrious' — продукты для ухода за волосами. *'Don’t let Your Children Ride Bicycles' — программа по покупке «вашим детям спортивного автомобиля вместо велосипеда». Спонсирование Governor’s Office и Maibatsu Cars. *'The Crazy Cock' (в названии имеет место игра слов, cock — обозначает и петуха и сленговое название полового члена) — стриптиз-клуб, где «дамы знают как развлечь джентльменов». *'Executive Intruder Extermination Services' — персональные службы охраны, предлагающие защиту для «богатых параноиков». *'Janus' — сервис, помогающий людям отчуждать свою семью. *'Hampshire Nannies' — компания, предлагающая услуги строгих классических британских нянек. *'Starfish Resort and Casino' — казино, предназначающееся как для детей, так и для взрослых. *'Join the Military' — агитационная компания по вербовке в вооружённые силы. *'Midlife Crisis Center' — служба, предназначенная для мужчин с кризисом среднего возраста, которые хотят возвратить свою юность. Видео Файл:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Файл:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) Файл:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 3 Факты * GTA San Andreas стала первой игрой серии, где было представлено «живое» радио. Если в предыдущих играх эфир каждой радиостанции в сущности представляет собой одну большую запись, повторяющуюся по кругу, то в GTA San Andreas эфир менее предсказуем и зависит от обстоятельств, происходящих в игре. Так, время от времени можно услышать, как ведущие радиостанций произносят прогноз погоды или высказываются о наступившем времени суток, а на радио WCTR выпуски новостей отражают события, происходящие по мере прохождения игры. ** Однако в вышеупомянутых прогнозах погоды никогда не упоминается песчаная буря, которая временами может наступать в округе Боун. * Если оставить игру в ожидании на продолжительное время, то можно будет услышать, как Си-Джей станет напевать песни, которые крутят по игровым радиостанциям. * GTA San Andreas - единственная игра в серии, в которой на всех радиостанциях проигрывается реклама, в то время как в других играх серии присутствуют радиостанции, играющие режимом нон-стоп и без рекламы. * GTA San Andreas - первая игра в серии, в которой все песни на радио лицензированные, в то время как в предыдущих играх присутствовали песни, написанные разработчиками под вымышленными исполнителями специально для игры. Также это первая игра в серии, в которой звучат песни из разных десятилетий, в то время как в предыдущих играх песни в основном выходили в тот период, в котором происходило их действие. Ссылки * Радиостанции GTA San Andreas на Grand Theft AG en:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Категория:Радиостанции Категория:GTA San Andreas Категория:Списки